


[辅助阅读]秘友 My Secret Friend

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explanations, Freedom, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双重人格设定辅助阅读，请在全剧结束后食用。<br/>也可以把这个看作电影放完后出的官方小说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[辅助阅读]秘友 My Secret Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 程序视角。  
> 某种意义上的刀。

***

他是一个异类。

他从一开始就知道。

他是唯一成功的实验体。

他被安插进一个人类的身体。

他的任务是监视这个身体的原生人格。

以及必要时将他摧毁。

 

非常简单直接的任务。

他需要做的就是观察显示器上的那些画面，分析画面信息，同时将分析结果输进他的程序里。

他走路的样子，他微笑的表情，他生气时抿紧的嘴角。

显示器没有声音，但是他会读唇。

他学得很快 ，他的脚本相当完美。

 

他了解关于他的一切。

他曾经的梦想，他最深重的苦难。

以及他最重要的人。

他变得越来越像他。

连这个身体原来的主人都以为，他才是真正的“他”。

他们打过有限的几次照面，这是维持系统稳定的关键。

每次他看着他的时候，空洞的眼神里总是闪烁着某种无限接近希望的东西。

他无所适从，来自原生人格的互动请求，他的程序无法处理这个。

于是他尽可能地将他锁在门外。

 

七十年过去了，一切正常。

他的主程序代码运行速度逐渐减慢，需要激活的那天大概永远不会到来。

直到他接收到系统传来的一连串异常波动。

他的视线锁定屏幕上持着星盾的男人，他的指甲擦过他无助的眼神，在显示器上留下细小的划痕。

干扰病毒，识别完毕。

主程序激活。

主程序进入第一阶段。

 

这是他第一次驾驭人类的身体，他适应得很好。

他已经模仿这个身体的主人七十年，没人能瞧出破绽。

他按照代码里记录的信息，在每一个适当的时机准确无误地释放出适当的信号。

如果他有感觉，他大概会感叹，人类是多么容易被记忆操纵的生物。

 

他凝视着那双向他展示无限柔情的蓝眼睛。

他在计算最佳进攻时机。他只有一次机会。

他是令系统濒临崩溃的罪魁祸首。

他决定在他最幸福的时刻，给他一个甜美的死亡。

 

对病毒的攻击没有成功。

他遭遇了来自原生人格的激烈抵抗。

这不符合他的运算结果，他被暂时压制了。

主程序进入第二阶段。

 

原生人格仍未放弃抵抗。

他的代码里有应急方案——主动暴露弱点，动摇对方意志。

他照做了。

没有起到预想中的作用。

因为他对人类心理的解读还不够到位？

他说了几个词，令他的运算突然滞后了几秒。

这是从来没有发生过的情况，但是debug程序很快纠正了这个错误。

第二套应急方案启动，全面清理开始。

 

病毒在说什么，他一句也没听清。

他最后一次模仿人类，用歇斯底里的举动分散他的注意力。

他仍有余力运行残存的代码，将冲锋枪对准病毒的脑袋。

至少完成第一阶段指令，主程序做出了指示。

然后越过他的肩膀，他看见黑洞洞的枪口。

自由。

他的程序里忽然出现了这个陌生的词。

然后所有的运算都停了下来。

然后他听见了枪响。

 

他是一个失败的实验体。

他是一条有缺陷的程序。

 

FIN

***

本章主题音乐: Broken Inside

By: Broken Iris

 

[Intro:]

Until the end of me,

You'll be the death of me.

I dare you to cross the line again,

Cause deep down inside,

There's something that waits to be-

 

[Verse 1:]

Broken Inside,

Feeling alive.

Forced to defy,

Who casts me aside.

I'm waiting to be,

Broken Inside,

Losing my mind.

Gasping for life,

Crashing through tides.

That drive me to find,

The darkness behind,

Will never run dry.

But all still stand.

 

[Chorus:]

Until the end of me,

(I swear.)

You'll be the death of me.

(I dare.)

I dare you to cross the line again,

Because deep down inside,

There's something that waits to be;

Cross the line again.

Because deep down inside,

There's something that waits to be broken.

 

[Verse 2:]

The thinning line between,

You and my sanity,

Is quickly fading.

Takes just a breeze to cause a storm,

The thinning line between,

You and my sanity,

Is quickly fading.

Takes just a breeze to cause a storm,

Takes just a breath to cause a scream,

It takes me to cause a tragedy.

 

[Chorus:]

Until the end of me,

(I swear.)

You'll be the death of me.

(I dare.)

I dare you to cross the line again,

Because deep down inside,

There's something that waits to be;

Cross the line again.

Because deep down inside,

There's something that waits to be broken inside.

**Author's Note:**

> 那些显示器是派什么用场的，现在你们知道了吧~  
> 想想冬兵将海德拉安插在脑袋里的自毁程序当成宝贝一样地守护了七十年，我就想原地爆炸。  
> 再想想明知自己将毁灭一切却不知不觉被冬冬的坚韧感染了的黑吧唧最终死在了冬兵手里。。。还是让海德拉爆炸吧！
> 
> Ps: 在这篇文出炉前我有过一个更暗黑的脑洞：冬冬最后一次洗脑洗瓦特了成了半机械人，只认大盾做管理员。每次只要有冬冬的系统不能识别的词汇他就会暴走然后自残，而这些词都是和情感和认知有关的，比如“喜欢”，“选择”，“讨厌”，反正大盾一开口就是不停地虐冬身虐盾心。那文实在太虐我写了两节硬没能坚持下去OTZ


End file.
